dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Iorich (book)
This is the 12th novel in the Vlad Taltos series. It is set four years after the events chronicled in Dzur. It details Vlad's investigation into the apparently politically motivated arrest of Aliera e'Kieron. Plot Overview Aliera has been arrested for practicing Elder Sorcery. The Empire was previously aware of her involvement with this ancient magic, so, naturally, confusion arises over the timing of, and true motivation for, her arrest. Aliera seems unwilling to defend herself, and neither Morrolan or Sethra feel able to step in to help her situation. Vlad's curiosity (and respect for his friend) lead him to initiate an investigation into the matter. Plot Summary The Empress has arrested Aliera on charges of Elder Sorcery. Aliera is guilty, of course, but her involvement has been well known for some centuries and her sudden arrest seems suspicious. She was arrested after a massacre of numerous peasants by the army at Tirma. The arrest stems from pressure (see also Iorich conspiracy) by the Jhereg, including the Left Hand of the Jhereg, and the Orca. The Jhereg and Orca want the massacre to be blamed on the soldiers using drugs, so that the drugs will be made illegal, which would allow the Jhereg and Orca to make large amount of money smuggling them. Aliera was Warlord at the time, and military matters are under her control. However, the Empress arrested her under the charges of Elder Sorcery to avoid violence over the massacre. Vlad's investigations, after hiring a justicer named Perisil, an expert on Imperial Edicts, creates the possibility that an honest investigation into the massacre will be carried out by the Empire. The Jhereg and Orca do not want an honest investigation, and they plot to murder the assistant to the justicer that is heading the investigation so that they can blame it on a peasant-rights organization that wants their own investigation. Vlad's investigations also cause the Left Hand to threaten to cancel their deal that keeps Cawti and Vlad Norathar safe. Vlad visits Cawti and Vlad Norathar several times during the investigation. Vlad puts together a team consisting of Norathar, Daymar, Morrolan, Kragar, and Kiera to expose and stop the assassin. Role of the House Vlad finds himself in the role of assistant (of sorts) to an advocate during legal proceedings. In this role, he explores not only the workings of the Imperial Legal System, but also explores the nature (and practical implications) of the pursuit of what is called justice. And just as in Dzur he was called upon to be a hero, in Iorich his solution, as a justicer's, is to reveal the truth and then let justice take its course. Major Characters *Vlad Taltos *Loiosh *Rocza *Sethra Lavode *Aliera e'Kieron *Norathar e'Lanya *Morrolan e'Drien *Cawti *Vlad Norathar *Daymar *Kragar *Empress Zerika the Fourth *Perisil Great Scenes * Robbing the Robbers * Pulling a Kragar on Kragar * Meeting Vlad Norathar * Sethra drunk? * Some good cheese * Now, where did I leave my knife? Favorite Quotes Decisions, decisions... If I had the choice between trying to figure out an Issola and trying to figure out an Iorich, I think I'd take a nap. --- A typical meeting with your advocate: "Her alleged refusal to see either a friend or an advocate could have indicated deliberate isolation on the part of the Empire with the cooperation of the justicers." I stared. "You think so?" "I said it could." "Oh. But you don't really think so?" "I am most certainly not going to answer that, and don't ask it again." "Oh. All right. But they believed it?" "They believed I had grounds for an investigation." --- I think you've had enough... How do you ask the Enchantress of Dzur Mountain if she's too drunk to manage a teleport safely? Answer: You don't. --- It's good when one can come to an agreement with a Dragonlord: "The witness is reminded that she may be held in contempt." "The feeling is mutual." --- About Aliera: "She's outraged, offended, and more full of pride than her father was when he destroyed the world?" "Oh, you know her?" --- In all seriousness... "Kiera, after you've been in battle with gods, you get to the point where the affairs of mere mortals--" "Can you be serious for two words?" "Not without effort," I said. "Apply yourself." Category:Books